The Original Pack
The Original Pack (also known as the Original Family of Werewolves) is a group of werewolves whose existence dates back to the time of the cavemen. As such, they are a supernatural species of humans that can shapeshift into wolf-like creatures at will, and into true wolves on the Full Moon. History The origin of the werewolf race remains a mystery, but these werewolves are part of the evolution of early humans. Werewolves were part of the prehistory of humans during the Stone Age. The predecessors of the Homo Genus species are commonly associated with the Stone Age (3.4 million BCE, until 4500 BCE). There was a High Wolf Council that had the task of investigating the supernatural events that occurred in the area, to fight against evil (just like the Vitale Society), and to protect their own kind. Characteristics They’re different from regular werewolves. They can stop their transformation at will, if needed. These werewolves can learn to change at will when the moon comes out, although it can be difficult. The original werewolves are more civilized, benevolent, and reasonable when compared to infected werewolves (those who were bitten or had their curse triggered). Zander, an Original Werewolf, believes that the normal werewolves were created with a mystical virus. Powers and Abilities *'Sharpened Senses' - They have heightened, animalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than that of regular humans. *'Shapeshifting' - Werewolves are able to shapeshift from their human forms, to a half human, half-wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. *'Animalistic Speed' - Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in both their human and wolf forms. *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are possess incredible superhuman strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. *'Alpha Voice' - The voice of an Alpha Werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. *'Self-Control' - The descendants of the Original Pack can stop the conversion or transformation at will. They can activate it without the need of the full moon. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in instant death. *'Fire' - Fire can and will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused quickly. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in instant death. *'Silver' - If a werewolf is wounded by silver, it will cause the werewolf to become weakened. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. List of Original Werewolves *Zander - (Original Werewolf, Triggered, Alive) *Tristan - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Marcus - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Jonah - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Camden - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Spencer - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Enrique - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Jared - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Daniel - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *Chad - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Deceased) *Shay - (Original Werewolf, Unknown, Alive) *High Wolf Council's Members (Original Werewolves, Unknown, Alive) Television Series In Season Two and Season Three of TV series, it is mentioned during origin story of the first vampires that before the discovery of America, then known as the "New World", werewolves had inhabited the continent, making the werewolf species much older than the vampire species. In Season Two of , werewolves who could control their transformations also known as a Evolved Werewolf were introduced. They were all members of the Crescent Wolf Pack and was one of the seven original werewolf bloodlines. These werewolves may possibly be the television equivalent of the Original Pack of werewolves from the novels. In Season Two, Season Three, and Season Four of and Season One and Season Two of , many groups of werewolves shown to be traveling or living together, which is known by those in the supernatural world as being "packs." Included in these packs are: *Tyler's Pack *Klaus' Pack *Jules' Pack *Paige's Pack *The Bayou Pack *Crescent Wolf Pack *North East Atlantic Pack *Guerrera Pack Trivia *The Original Pack is essentially the Original Family of Werewolves, and the werewolf counterpart of the Old Ones. *Zander reveals that werewolves are part of the evolution of the cavemen, or the Neanderthals. This means that the werewolves are part of the oldest species on the planet due to the cavemen existing from between 600,000 and 350,000 BCE) *Despite the fact that the vampire and werewolf species are said to be natural enemies of each other, there is no mention in the novels of an altercation between the Old Ones and the Original Pack that would suggest such an intense hatred between them. **Zander showed displeasure at being compared to vampires, and also mentioned that he and his friends were sent to monitor the actions of the Vitale Society. See also Category:Groups Category:Novel Characters Category:Werewolf Packs Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Werewolves